


Fire Eyes, Golden Heart

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Prose Poem, Self-Reflection, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-02
Updated: 2001-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Xavier`s thoughts about Scott and who he really is….
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Scott Summers & Charles Xavier
Kudos: 6





	Fire Eyes, Golden Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to: Helene, L. Burke, Jemi and Misty. Thanks for your kindness and friendship.  
> Thanks to Christina for the Beta.

**Fire Eyes, Golden Heart**

I catch myself watching him

He walks with an air

Of confidence

He didn’t have as a child

He walks…

As a leader of men

I think back to when…

To when I first saw him

He was a slim young boy

Frightened and scared

Scared on body and soul

Even then in your tortured form

I knew the power within you

I knew what you could be

You were…

A diamond in the rough

A glittering stone for me to form

And form you I did

I made you my legs

I made you my Dream

I made you all the things I wanted

I made you all the things I thought

Good and fair

Now I think…

Was that good or fair to you?

You saw me as your saviour for that I was

You saw me as your mentor and that too I was

You saw me as your father and I you as a son

I see now that I really never gave you a choice

My ideals become yours without a question asked

I always condemned those in your past who had hurt you

I thought them cruel

I hated your foster father for so long

Hated what he had done to you

Forcing you to raise a shield around

Your body and soul

Afraid to let people close

Afraid that they’ll be as him

That they’ll hurt you and then leave

Now I think if I am that much better than them

I respected the wall you build around yourself

I never even once tried to break it down

I guess I was afraid of what I`ll find if I saw

Your tortured soul

Your troubled past

Your confused mind

I see now that I wasn’t that much better

Than those people in your past

They stole your childhood and soul

I stole your youth and freedom

I made a role for you and put you in it

I never even considered

If you wanted the part

I saw people come and go

In your life

One stayed

Jean stayed

I didn’t want to interfere

I didn’t want to go where I shouldn’t

But now I see that maybe I should

Jean is a daughter in many ways

And that is only one of the reasons

Why I think this to be wrong

She is too matched to Cyclops

She is as controlled as he is

She is as distinct as he is

But dear child;

You need someone who can

Speak to Scott

Someone who can make you feel

Someone who can make you live

Someone who can make you lose control

Someone who can make you feel free

Someone who can make you happy

Someone who can make Scott happy

For once my son;

Choose with your heart

I look at you

And I see the man I created

I see Cyclops

Fearless and strong

Leader of a Dream

Prefect leader of men

I see…

What I made

I want to see Scott as well

I want to see Scott;

I want to see his fire eyes

Shining with happiness

I want to see his golden heart

Beat with a lover’s

I want to see his arms

Wrapped around another’s body

In a sweet embrace

And not grab for empty air

Now I see that maybe you are doing

All this for me

Thinking I`ll only love you

If you remain the prefect leader

Always in control

Always alone

But you are wrong

You are my son

I`ll always love you

Now I see that I should

Have told you that

Now I know what I need to do

I need you to understand

I need you to believe

Believe in me

Believe in the bond we share

Believe when I say;

You’ll always be my son

So son;

Let me see you as I once did

Let me see you smile

Let me hear your laughter again

Let me feel your happiness

Let me see your fire eyes

Laughing behind shades

Let me see your golden heart

Beat with joy

Son, let me see you…..


End file.
